


Proiectura

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Series: Projections of Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Projection, Emotional Sex, Empathy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: It’s time G’raha truly understood the depth of his Warrior’s love.





	Proiectura

**Author's Note:**

> Ascian creation magic manifested as empathetic projections.
> 
> Mine sue g’raha Deserves to know how much we love him. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr on balmung-squid and on Twitter as creamsiclesquid!

Like anything the Warrior of Light put their mind to, it came too easily, making love to G’raha. Not fucking, not rutting, not sex - but making love with soft and gentle and lazy thrusts and whispered words between kisses that held no bite. Only soft plush lips and teasing swipes of the tongue. Only fingers holding onto his hips and rubbing small circles into his sides. Only - oh - the most gentle orgasm ever. 

It rose like a gentle tide, so slow he didn’t even notice it rising until it was there. Unprepared. Fully ready to drown in sensation, to lose himself to warm, crystal clear waters. 

His toes curled. His head fell back. He spilled between them. There was no tensing, no crying out, no raking nails down the warrior’s back as he became overwhelmed with sensation and too sensitive. In fact he didn’t feel overwhelmed or lost all. He felt only pure bliss and a sudden satisfied weariness. Not a slave to emotions, but a tender and dear visitor. 

“Oh my warrior…oh….”

If love was a sensation this was it. Slow, thick pleasure, like honey that filled the senses and made his soul feel light and his body weak. Warm and comforting like a blanket in the depth of winter, curled up in front of a fire. Arms around him, drawing him deeper and closer to something he couldn’t understand. 

“Oh gods I love you. I love you. I’ve waited so long - I love you.”

The wide expanse of bearing his soul was a beautiful and frightening thing, like seeing a storm on the horizon and waiting with anticipation to see if it would hit land or dissipate before it reached him. 

“I love you G’raha,” the warrior whispered back. They kissed again. G’raha held onto his warrior as if they were a lifeboat in the middle of the sea, but it wasn’t needed. The waters were calm and welcoming, his mind left in a fuzzy fog of adoration and pleasure. The storm dissipated, leaving only warm waters and affection and oh -

His warrior rocked gently. Not a thrust, barely a moment, but it stoked the fires once more and G’raha let out a low sigh. He lifted his hands, grasping at the pillow under his head. He got lost in the sleepy sensation of lovemaking. 

“G’raha. You’re glowing.”

“Oh please,” G’raha said, and opened his eyes - but he was. Crystal shining dimly in the little light their was, casting lights and shadows. Shared aether pulsing through him. Shimmering like an aetheryte. 

“Oh…..” the warrior rocked again. 

The crystal tower, a focus for aether and a generator - G’raha a vessel, a necessary thing, well loved and -

“This is you?” G’raha whispered. 

“Can you feel it? How much I love you.”

And he could. Tears fell unbidden from his eyes as the warrior pressed on, feeding his very essence into G’raha, showing him the very surface of his soul. 

Despite the injuries, the weariness - All G’raha could feel was the love. That was all that mattered. These weren’t his feelings - these were the feelings of his warrior when he was gazing down at G’raha. How could he even hope to match this?

“It’s not just me. It’s you too,” his warrior whispered. “You are the calm sky to my seas. The blossom in my desert when all else is barren.” The warrior rained kisses down upon his face. 

“How long?” G’raha choked out, vision blurry with tears. “How long have you-“

“Maybe forever.” His Warrior wiped away G’raha’s ears. “Maybe since before we met. Maybe when our souls first brushed together in the Stream. But I loved you the moment I saw you.”

G’raha wrapped his legs around the Warrior’s hips and gasped as the next rock was more of a thrust, then back to being slow and lazy. “I read - I heard - in the books and from the ironworks. That you-“ G’raha almost sobbed, burying his face against the Warrior’s neck. “You never took another lover. Until you died.” The waters threatened to cover his head where he tread them. 

“Sounds about right. How could I? I’d already had you.” 

G’raha have a gentle gasp as a small orgasm shook him. He didn’t come again, not yet, but the feeling was unmistakable. 

“I love you G’raha,” his warrior whispered as G’raha trembled. “And I’ll keep making love to you for as long as it takes.”

“W-well, we have some…. three hundred-odd years to catch up on,” G’raha said, voice uneasy. “That may take some time. You may...be at it for awhile.”

“Mm. A shame.” Hands gripped G’raha’s hips again and pulled them down as - “Oh gods G’raha I’m going to come. I can’t hold it back-“

“I want you too, please. Don’t hold back. I want to feel it. I want-“ G’raha bit his lip and whined, ears pinned back. “Show me - show me your love. I want to feel you, hear you, see you -“ a gasp as the warrior shifted their position and thrust properly. “Oh please. I love you, I love you-“

G’raha smiled, ears wiggling. Completely enveloped in waters, embraced by sweet gentle pleasure. He heard his warrior gasp out his name and choke down a sob as they came. 

“I love you, my Warrior.”


End file.
